


Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me.

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: Lena Luthor is doing well for herself after leaving National City. When she gets Kara and Lucy Lane’s wedding invitation, she realizes she’s been pushing away feelings since high school. When Lena decides to see Kara at her wedding, Kara is forced to choose.





	Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shot one-shot I wrote! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (TITLE IS BASED OFF GREY’S ANATOMY)
> 
> \- D

Lena Luthor thought she was happy leaving National City. Lena had done well for herself, she opened up a small pastry shop and enjoyed nobody questioning her Luthor name. Life outside National City was simple... until it wasn’t. The minute Lena Luthor opened the tiny letter from Kara, she began to cry. It was a wedding invitation— to her and Lucy Lane’s wedding. Lena thought her feelings for Kara were just a mindless high school crush, not anything more. Except, here she was, on the floor in her kitchen, sobbing. Lena wiped off her tears before another round started and began packing a suitcase. Lena picked the dress she figured Kara would like most— skin tight and black, it was off the shoulders. Lena pulled out her phone and found Kara’s contact, they did a horrible job keeping in touch. 

“Hey Kara! Booked my flight to National City tonight, see you soon.” 

Lena pressed send and called for a taxi, she climbed in, suitcase in one hand and phone in the other. Lena could feel her heart beating faster as she pulled up to the airport. Lena walked quickly through the airport, not wanting to miss her flight and ignoring various catcalls from older men. Lena boarded the plane and pulled out her phone— still nothing from Kara. Lena refreshed her phone many times to see if Kara was excited to see her and yet there was still no answer. The plane took off and Lena Luthor could feel a knot building in her stomach and it stayed there for the duration of the plane ride. 

 

Kara was panicking and her sister was definitely not helping. 

“Which flowers Kara? Focus!” Alex said holding up a photo of traditional roses or hibiscuses a more tropical choice. 

“I don’t care Alex! The tropical one looks nicer.” Kara rolled her eyes and stared at the message from Lena— how was she supposed to answer this?

“What’s wrong Kara? I’m trying to help you, you’re wedding is this weekend.” Alex sighed and placed her hand on Kara’s back softly. 

“Lena Luthor is coming. I know I sent her an invitation but I didn’t think she’d hop on a plane today.” Kara sighed and could feel tears in her eyes. 

“Well, Lena was your best friend in high school, you love her. She wouldn’t miss this for the world Kara.” Alex smiles at her younger sister, clearly not understanding. 

“Yeah Alex, that’s exactly the problem. I love her. I’m in love with her!” Kara shouted at her sister who took a step back, unaware of this side of Kara. 

Alex’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and she placed the flower cards down and walked out of the room, leaving Kara flustered. Kara finally answered Lena’s text with a simple smiley face, if she said anymore it would all come out. The text never went through and Kara spent the next half hour worrying if Lena wasn’t going to come after all. 

“Hi baby!” Lucy purred and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. 

God, she looked beautiful. Kara remembered why she was marrying this lovely woman and for a moment, she forgot about Lena Luthor. 

“Hello my love.” Kara gushed and kissed Lucy hard. 

“I see you were working on the flowers.” Lucy beamed at her. 

“Yep! I picked the tropical ones if that’s okay.” Kara smiled and squeezed Lucy’s hand. 

“I was leaning towards those anyway. Okay well, I have to run off and grab some more things. See you in an hour or two.” Lucy waved happily and grabbed her purse. 

Kara knew what she had to do. She had to go pick up her old best friend from the airport. It would be a surprise but Kara couldn’t contain her excitement to see Lena any further. Kara hopped in the car and rushed to the airport, she was going over the speed limit but she didn’t care, it was Lena fucking Luthor. 

 

Lena’s plane landed an hour late and she was already in a foul mood because of the flight itself. Lena smoothed our her dress and grabbed her luggage from the terminal. Lena walked outside to the familiar National City and smiled, there were so many good memories here. Lena raised her arm for a taxi but a curly blonde haired girl started shouting. 

“Lee! Lee! I’m over here.” Kara Danvers shouted from the other side of the road. 

“Oh my god! Kara Danvers.” Lena squealed and ran over to her, scooping Kara off her feet in a hug. 

“It’s so good to see you! I got your text but didn’t know what to say, my car is over here.” Kara linked hands with Lena and pulled her across the parking lot to the car. 

Lena hopped in the passenger seat and Kara threw her bags in the back. Kara climbed in the drivers seat and started the car and then turned it off. 

“Kara what are you doing?” Lena laughed at her and her dumb habit to adjust her glasses. 

“I need to say something. I didn’t know what to say to you because I’m getting married to Lucy but you were high school crush and I don’t know what to do Lena, I’m in love—“ Lena cut Kara off. 

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Lena whispered and saw the look of hurt on Kara’s face. 

Suddenly, Lena was leaning in toward Kara and brushing her lips against hers. Kara pushed back roughly as Lena cradled the back of Kara’s head. Lena kissed with fire and passion, her dark lipstick staining Kara’s light pink ones. 

“Lena...” Kara whispered softly. 

The two women have wanted this moment since high school but they had never acted on it. Kara’s lips slowly moved to Lena’s neck, sucking gently on her pulse point which made Lena grab the blonde’s hair from pleasure. 

“Kara, please.” Lena groaned. 

“Please what, my dear?” Kara blushed and kissed her nose. 

“Don’t marry her Kara, please.” Lena pleaded and held Kara’s hand. 

“How am I supposed to tell her? I loved at her at one point Lena... just not anymore.” Kara sighed and ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. 

“You’re right. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Lena cringed, she came back to National City to support Kara, not break up her wedding. 

“Well, we’ll figure it out. For now, let’s go home.” Kara smiled and Lena couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

Alex was waiting back at the house for Kara who must’ve left to go get Lena. Alex had just cracked open a can of beer when Kara and Lena walked in, hand in hand. 

“Lena! So nice to see you!” Alex pulled her into a hug and scowled at Kara over Lena’s shoulder. 

“You too Alex, I’m glad I could make it.” Lena turned to Kara and blushed furiously. 

“Kara um, you should clean up.” Alex laughed and pointed to the mirror. 

“Shit.” Kara laughed and wiped Lena’s lipstick off her face. 

“And Lena, nice neck tattoo. What is it?” Alex laughed but Lena turned red from embarrassment. 

“Lay off Alex, we’ve been waiting since high school.” Kara scoffed and Lucy entered the house moments later. 

“Hey guys! Lena I’m glad you could make it, Kara has been talking about you non-stop.” Lucy smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

“Haha, thank you!” Lena hugged back but she couldn’t stop staring at Kara. 

“Excuse us, me and Lucy have something to attend to.” Kara giggled and pulled Lucy upstairs. 

 

Finally, Lucy thought. She had been craving one-on-one time with Kara and now she was finally getting it. The second the door was shut Lucy lips were on Kara’s, she missed this— being so attached to Kara that nothing else mattered. It was only then when she realized Kara was crying lightly. 

“What is it baby? Are you getting cold feet? It’s going to be okay, I swear.” Lucy stroked her hair and whispered reassurances in her ear. 

“I can’t do this Lucy and I am so sorry. And I know that’s not enough for what I’m about to do. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I don’t know if you’ll believe it but it’s the truth.” Kara began crying harder, she was about to break the woman she thought she loved the most. 

“Kara, what are you talking about? We’re going to be fine.” Lucy stuttered and she began feeling unsure herself. 

“I am so sorry Lucy. I’m in love with Lena, and I have been since high school. I was stupid to think those feelings would go away if I pushed them hard enough. It would be wrong to marry you now. I am so sorry.” Kara cried harder and Lucy let go of her. 

Lucy couldn’t breathe, the past four years of her life had been a lie. Lucy tried to speak, tried to yell, tried to tell Kara she was leaving now, but nothing came out. Instead, the brunette opened the door and walked out as calmly as she could. Lena and Alex were whispering in the kitchen— they knew. Alex tried to say goodbye to Lucy but she was livid. 

“No Alex! You do not get to say goodbye! You knew, YOU KNEW! And you didn’t even tell me.” Lucy cried out before slamming the front door, getting in her car, and leaving Kara Danvers. 

 

Lena held Kara who was crying after Lucy left. Lena couldn’t imagine the pain Kara was going through, she was happy Kara chose her but at the same time she hated seeing Kara hurting. 

“I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t want your girlfriend crying over her ex-fiancé.” Kara’s bottom lip trembled, scared for Lena’s response. 

“Hey. No. Don’t do that to yourself baby, it’s okay. You loved her and you let her go, I’m sorry for becoming between you two.” Lena sighed and played with Kara’s hair— something she always loved when they were younger. 

“You didn’t come between us. Lena, it was always you.” Kara wiped her tears and kissed Lena softly. 

Lena just blushed and held Kara tightly until her tears dried, until Kara forgave herself, and until she was no longer feeling any pain. Once Kara was ready, Lena carried her up to the bedroom and tucked her in. 

“Goodnight Kara Danvers.” Lena said with a smile and a kiss to Kara’s temple. 

“Goodnight Lena Luthor.” Kara smiled and lay her head down on the pillow. Kara fell asleep with Lena watching over her and making sure she was safe. Lena was still holding Kara’s hand tightly when Kara’s eyes finally fluttered asleep.


End file.
